1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a pressure sensitive plastic film product with a decorative appearance which is useful, for example, as trim or a decorative marking on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive products with a decorative appearance, for example, a metallic or pigmented appearance, have been formed in the past using plastic films which are substantially transparent. In such products a thin coating which provides opacity and background color, sometimes referred to as a "blotch" coat, comprising ink and pigment has been juxtaposed between one side of the film and a pressure sensitive adhesive/release liner subcombination. In these known products, the blotch coat was quite thin, and the amount of pigment was quite critical if the desired properties were to be obtained. Inclusion of too little pigment resulted in a product not having the desired degree of opacity for the intended decorative effect. If too much pigment was present, the desired degree of opacity was achieved but the cohesive strength of the blotch coat was severely diminished leading to delamination of the pressure sensitive product.